Old vs. Young: Kiba Uchiha vs. Gekido Uchiha
Gekido walks into a small town in the southern fire country. He enters a restaurant and sits down. He orders some ramen and water. He keeps an eye open for any trouble, a normal thing for someone so paranoid. "This is why I always bring Ken, He can scan the whole area." ''Fang'' enters a restaurant where he had been going for ages to collect Intel from the Great Gambling Division that made its home there. He walks up to the stands and pays for a glass of vodka and reads a nearby newspaper. "They are late aren't they ?", he asks a young maid who was cleaning his table. She made a Sigh while returning to the kitchen. Gekido turns to a man next to him and says "Do you know how far the leaf village is from here." While he is doing this he accidently knocks over the man's drink onto him. "Sorry about the spill but at least it's water.". "I don't care , unless you clean up the mess, Mr"grumped Kiba as he continued with his paper. "What mess?" says Gekido "It's water" as he continued to eat his ramen. "And you still didn't answer my question, gramps." "A spill is a spill Mister and try giving respect to your elders", Kiba yelled as he looked at Gekido in the eye. the restaurant which was merrily parting, looked at them in surprise. "How about you answer my question." says Gekido, moving his hand to his sword. "Or tell me you don't know. I've got stuff to do." "Kids these days act nuisance", Kiba thought aloud as he again shifted his gaze to his paper. Gekido rips the paper from his hands and uses Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique to burn it. "ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!" yelled Gekido drawing his sword. Kiba jumped from the place as the restaurant turns into a bonfire, all the people inside the restaurant were teleported by Kiba to a safe place. He then returns back and stares at the young man. "Okay breath" says Gekido to himself before turning to Kiba and saying "Sorry, my name kind of fits at times. Now would you please answer my question." "Do I look like someone to talk with a jerk" replied Kiba. "I apologized. Besides your the one who resorted to name calling." says Gekido placing his hand on his Sword again. "So you have resorted to a fight, and I can't forgive you for damaging Konoha property" Kiba shouted, as he took out his Sword. Gekido uses Blaze Release: Black Flame Cage to imprison Kiba. "Your not listening to me!. "You are a fool with the eyes of the king ! you shall never use your eyes for matters like these, your eyes are limited, they wither very quickly has the good ruler who changes the world in a short span of their life," lectured Kiba, as he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. Gekido uses Earth Release: Earth Spear to cover his body and starts making hands seals in preparation for a technique."If your implying my sharingan needs to be eternal, I have access to another pair that I'll transplant if ever necessary". "You fool, the royal eyes are precious you never buy/sell them like rotten fish," saying so Kiba appeared in front of Gekido and punched him in the face. "I CARE FOR MY EYES GREATLY. wHILE I CAN IGNORE THE INSULTS, I WON'T LET YOU INSULT MY SHARINGAN" Gekido says. He then uses Fire Release: Burning Snake Technique and attacks the man. Kiba uses his Gunbai to blaock the technique and return it back to the young Uchiha. Gekido manages to summon a Large Golem Dragon and then amplify it's defense 20 fold. "Don't underestimate my power" says Gekido and then uses his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique on Kiba. Kiba used his technique o counter the flames. Gekido then launches his Manipulated Tools: Hail of Binding Blades and activates the seals which were coated in Poison. Kiba covered himself with chakra as he used his kunai's to deflect some tools back at Gekido. "Wait a second..." Gekido says to himself relizing who he is facing before shaking it off and attacking. He uses the Body Flicker Technique and charges Kiba with his Sword of Bloodedge, combining it's ability, Blaze Release: Black Flame Sabre, and Earth Release: Additional Density Technique to it's full extent. "If I have to take on a legend like you, I'm going to go all out." declares Gekido. "Go at it !" laughed Kiba as he left the young Uchiha phase through him. Gekido responds by using Water Release: Aquatic Prison Cube to cover the battlefeild and summons Kiga. He then climbs on top of him and grabs on. Kiba still in his intangible form comes out of the prison. then looking at Kiga, he makes it go out of Gekido's control. Gekido unsummons kiga and brings down the cude. He then uses his Earth Release: Golem Dragon Technique to summon a massive dragon and jumps on top of it's head.He then amplifys it's defense. Kiba summons a Hawk Garuda and sits on its back. The hawk flies high and uses Storm Release: Laser Circus scattering the Earth Golem, which falls on the ground at Gekido. Gekido uses Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique to dodge the attack. "Can you see him ?", Garuda asked Kiba. Kiba angered punches the head of the Hawk, "Its Sharingan not Byakugan fool ! You are the one with increased eyesight here !" Kiba said in a angered tone. "Well, then lets wait and watch !", Garuda said feeling the pain. Suddenly 4 copies of Gekido come above ground. The first clone summons Kenmei. The tortise then says "I hope you weren't planing on taming me. I can't be controlled as easily as a shark." "I don't need a slow fool, when I got the power the my mighty wings, and tell your scared master to show himself and stop playing clones''", Kiba smirked. "You should never confuse a master and a student." says Kenmei "Also, I've been fighting for generations longer than you and survived through more fights than you could imagine." He then use Earth Release: Earth Spear. The clones then use Hiding in Mist Technique. "What are they planning to do, o- wise Hawk of the Mountains ?", Kiba asked Garuda, who kept quit. 4 flaming snakes erupt from the mist and attack Kiba and the hawk. As the attacks launched the Duo, Kiba used his Kamui to phase through the flames. The attack then wraps around for a secondary assault, again the assault passes through them, as Kiba was intangible still. The attacks continue to wrap around until the intangibility runs out. "Well, looks like, he is feeling bored of me" Kiba thinks as he creates a Barrier around himdself and Garuda as he emerges and explodes the snakes. Category:Greedian97 Category:Roleplays